Times and Dates
by Alexis Jo Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan can see when people will die, and how. She can see that Edward Cullen and his family have no dates of death, and that Jacob Black and his pack,all have death dates for a hundred or more years.All she knows is she will die when she is 18 but How
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: no i do not own Twilight obviously or i wouldnt be wrighting this, i would be filthy freaking rich. i dont own any of the characters, but i do own the little twists on the story. yeah those are ALL mine. hahaha**

**HeyHey! this isn't my first story, but I lost my password to the last stories, and profile. once i'm done with this story i'm planning on finishing Fallen Angel. not so much wanting to finish The Sun. it was LAME. anyway i hope you guys enjoy! && plz review. will it seriously KILL YOU TO REVIEW!? just click the little button at the bottom saying review and then leave what you think about it. plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz!!!!!! hahahahaha kk well go ahead and read the story now!**

* * *

It scares me to know when my mother, friends, and family will die. My mother has fifteen more years. She dies by a shoot out in the mall. Phil has thirty five years left. He dies naturally. I'm not too worried about my mother yet. There is really nothing I can do. I have tried before. In the long run it ends up more painfully for them than was planned. So I figured I'm not suppose to interfere with other peoples deaths. I can see their numbers floating above their heads. Unfortunately those numbers never go away. I'm not suppose to live long... I die when I'm eighteen. I cant necessarily see how though.

I gave my mother a tight squeeze of a hug as I heard her whispering murmurs of "I love you"s and "you don't have to go"s, into my shoulder. No matter how much I want to stay with her... and the sun, and beaches, I know she wants to go with Phil. I took a deep breath and let her go. "No mom, its ok. I _want_ to go see Charlie." she replied with an "okay." and a small smile. I turned around, feeling my eyes stinging with the tears starting to well in my eyes. I boarded the plane and watched out the window as we ascended.

I opened my eyes as a hostess shook me lightly telling me to wake up, and that the plane will land soon. The shaking plane landed and I stepped off. The first person I saw was Charlie. He was up against the velvety ropes as far as was allowed. He hadn't changed much from what I could tell. Older maybe but that was about it. I was willing to bet the house was the same. He had a huge grin plastered to his face as I smiled back shyly. I hadn't seen Charlie in at least three years. I made my way slowly around the velvet rope to where my father was allowed. "Hey bells." he said as soon as I was in hearing length. "Hey dad." I replied, trying to sound excited. I could tell already Charlie would have a long happy life. Not only because I can see when he will die, (which by the way is in about forty years) but also because he had, you know, I don't know... inner goodness. You could just tell. I had just finished that thought as we climbed into Charlie's police cruiser. The ride home was a little awkward as that neither one of us was very good with holding out or starting conversations. "Hey bells, I kinda got you a home coming present." he said a little nervously as we got closer to forks, and my new home.

"Well what did you get?" I asked a little nervous also. He shouldn't have bought me anything.

"It's a, uh, it's a truck." he said staring straight out the front window. I was staring at him slightly aghast.

"But I brought my own money to buy a vehicle." I argued lightly. "I know your mother told me." he replied sheepishly. "Well, how much did it cost?" I asked, not yet ready to go into a deeper argument with Charlie yet. "Not too much. I got it cheap from a friend." he said a little louder, catching that he won the fight. Before I could reply he explained. "It was Billy Black's. His legs became paralyzed and he cant drive it. He had no use for it, really Bells." I didn't say anything, just waited to see it. We turned the corner into our little dead end. I saw a rusty red truck parked in the drive way waiting for me. (Or so I assumed.) A real grin spread across my face, and I could feel my eyes light up.

"Oh! Charlie I love it really!" I said jumping out of the cruiser a little too fast and hitting my head on the ceiling of the car. I fell back into the car and lay in the passenger seat. Charlie jumped out and ran to the my side of the car. "Dang it Bella! You need to be more careful! Your bleeding!" he scolded me and ran back to the drivers seat pulling back out of the drive way. "Ugh. Where are you going?" I asked a little groggy. "To the hospital Bella. Its about time you met the staff anyway." he said, obviously frustrated with me. We turned the corner to a bit of traffic. Charlie turned on his police lights and the blazing siren. The cars pulled off to the side as he rushed down the middle of them. My cheeks stung with the blush he created. "Dad! This really isn't necessary!" I yelled as I sunk lower into my seat. "Yes it is." he growled back in an in charge tone. I stayed as low as the seat would allow me, hoping that nobody would recognize me tomorrow. The cruiser pulled to a stop and the sirens stopped so I guessed we were at the hospital. Charlie charged out of the car and to my side, and pulled me out.

I sat in a small room with my father in one of the seats and a nurse checking out my head, all the while I was sitting there looking at a poster of a smiling little girl on the wall, thinking, 'how can you be smiling? This is _not_ funny', when the doctor came in. "Dr. Cullen." the nurse greeted him. He didn't look like he belonged here. He looked as if he belonged in a magazine already photo shopped. He was beautiful. "Hello Mr. Swan, and Bella, I'm assuming?" Dr. Cullen greeted us.

"Hello . Yes this is Bella" Charlie greeted him for me.

"Well, what have we done here?" asked, I think directed towards Charlie.

"Well Bells here got excited about her new truck and hit her head on the top of the cruiser," Charlie explained accurately as I blushed- once again.

Dr. Cullen did a few tests, then assured Charlie that I was just fine, and could go home. The drive back was silent. Once we were back at our new home, again, I got out more slowly this time, and walked carefully toward my truck. I climbed in and smelled the slight stench of peppermint and tobacco smoke in the seats. I started the truck as Charlie went inside. I jumped as the engine roared. O well, there has to be something wrong with something that is supposedly perfect.

I woke up the next day dreading school, but none the less got ready. I wore a navy blue v neck and jeans. I let my hair down for today, I could use it as a shield if needed. Sometimes the dates and stories of peoples deaths were overwhelming. I made my way slowly down the stairs, if tripped again, Charlie would have a hissy fit. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and let myself think as I ate. I still had an hour left until school started. I could get a good look around town. Or I could be an hour early to school.... my popular vote was to get a good look around town. It sounded more appealing. I rinsed out my bowl and stepped into the torturous cold. I hate the cold. The truck had a little more difficulties starting, but nonetheless did after a few tries. I backed the beast of a truck up, almost ramming the neighbors garbage cans in the process. I looked around town for awhile, but nothing was hard to find. It was all placed along the main road. I found where the hospital was that I went to yesterday, and where Charlie works. I sighed and pulled into the school parking lot. I cant avoid it much longer. I shut off my engine and jogged toward the building that said front office. Nobody was here yet so I wasn't worried about what people would think if they saw me trip. I wind ruffled my hair as I walked inside. At the front desk there was a lady with fiery red hair, she was a little thick set and had a pair of black thick rimmed glasses that made a point at the edges.

"Oh! You must be Isabella Swan! Oooo we have been waiting for you!" she sounded like what I would imagine as Santa clauses wife.

"Heh, yeah that's me." I half-heartedly grinned.

She handed me two papers.

"The pink one is your schedule, dearie, and the blue is a map of the school." she pointed out.

"Oh. Thank you Mrs...?"

"Mrs. Heimeriner."

I smiled at her and left the office. People were here now and more were piling in. I sat at a near by bench and studied the map. I heard a bell ring stood up to heard toward my first class. I heard a car coming up behind me and the speed past. Swerving a little, but almost hitting me! Jerk! The predator who only missed me by inches stepped out of her car. She had long, bleach blond, corn silk hair. You could tell just by looking at her she was a jerk, but definitely popular. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked strait at me.

"Oh. Sorry." she said in one of the most fake voices I have heard yet. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Ill just be sure to avoid her. Its not like I will have to see her too much longer. She is suppose to die in about three years from an extremely strong current when she is swimming in the ocean.

My day was extremely frustrating so far. Everywhere I went people stared. Even when I sat in the back of the room, the people here still found a way to sneak glances back at me. I thought just as I found Angela, an extremely nice girl I met in Math. She asked me if I would sit with her earlier and I enthusiastically agreed. I didn't want to have to sit alone on my first day here. I walked up to her table and glanced at the people sitting there. I noticed the blonde from this morning. Great. I sat down.

"Hey, Bella, This is Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, and Ben. Everybody, this is Bella." pointed to everybody. The names went in one ear and out the next. I would get the names down soon. After she called the names, Jessica, I think it was, came next to me and started to chat. After awhile I caught on that you didn't really need to listen, as long as you nodded your head every once and awhile, you had her fooled. It was then when I decided I wanted to look around the cafeteria. I noticed in the corner of the room a family that looked impossibly gorgeous. I stopped Jessica mid sentence.

"and she was all like-"

"hey Jess, who are _they_?" I said while nodding their way. She knew perfectly well who I was talking about.

"Oh. They are the Cullens. The little pixie like one that looks as if she stepped out of a story book, that's Alice. The blonde next to her, who looks like he is in pain, that's Jasper Hale. They are like a "thing". Then the supermodelish looking blonde, yeah that's Rosalie. Then the body builder next to her is Emmet. Then the one with the auburn hair is Edward. Oh but don't waste your time. He is too good for anybody here." she sniffed while putting her nose in the air.

I just then realized that Lauren was listening in on our conversation.

"You know girls, I'm sure if I tried, he would be kissing my feet in no time." she grinned at us underneath her perfectly mascaraed eyelashes, then put on the best seductive smile as she could manage, and strutted toward the Cullens.

At the moment she made it half way over to them, they all looked at her at the same time, then stood up and left. Not so much as making eye contact with her the rest of the way out of the lunch room.

Lauren huffed and stomped out the opposite door from the Cullens. Jessica and I made eye contact and then couldn't hold it in anymore. We both were giggling and grinning like madmen.

I made my way to my next class with Angela, and Mike at my sides. Mike could get a little obnoxious but he was also very loyal. Like a golden retriever. They both walked strait to their seats, but I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting right next to the only available seat left in the room, was Edward Cullen. He caught my eye and then gave me a crooked grin. The grin almost melted me, while at the same time making me blush a bright red. Then I stepped forward to the front of the room, to give the teacher my slip to sign. I turned around and he was glaring. Directly at me. Did I do something? I asked myself as I stepped back in front of the fan. He scooted to the edge of his seat, I noticed he was gripping the table for dear life, the tendons popping out. He was also very muscular, not as much as his body builder brother, but still built. When I looked over to glance at his death stories, his weren't there. There was nothing. I looked around the room just to make sure that there wasn't something wrong with my eyes. Everybody else's was there. Except Edwards. I looked over at him, studying his face, puzzled. His head moved toward me so fast, I hardly had time to see it. I could see my frightened expression in his shiny coal black eyes, glaring at me. Obviously I wasn't even supposed to look at him. I flipped my head back toward the front of the room. I normally wouldn't be making such a deal about the fact that somebody new hated me, it happened often, the only thing I was truly confused about is the fact that, the only people without numbers above their heads, were already dead.

Before I actually got home, I went to the store, to pick up groceries. Charlie's house was bad enough in the food department it looked as if before I came, he was living off the dust on the never dusted furniture.

I cooked Spaghetti and meatballs that night, and was finished before Charlie was home. It usually was better when i kept my mind busy.

The next day at school was better. Less people stared at me, and I no longer had to worry about introducing myself in any class. Edward wasn't there though. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault he wasn't here. That was selfish. Of course it wasn't MY fault. It couldn't be my fault. I didn't do anything. Yet i couldn't shake the feeling.

The next day i came another no-show. The rest of the week along in that Fashion. The weekend passed quickly, or so it seemed to me, as i did nothing over the break.

Then Monday came.

I walked into the lunch room and instantly looked at their table, a newly forming habit, and froze in place. There we was. Smiling with his family. At the table.

"Bella? Are you going to get your food?" Mike nudged me forward slightly worried.

I walked past the food to grab a water. "No, Mike, I'm not feeling so well, Ill stick with water."

I sat down at the table and made the curtain with my hair. every once and awhile glancing at the Cullen's table, and all the time _he_was staring at me. I tried not to pay too much attention to him, but it didn't work out so well.

Once the bell rang, I was debating on skipping class. I thought about it for awhile. Hmmmm.... I could just pretend sick, or class. Sick, or class. I weighed my options. I decided on sick. I went to the office and got excused, then made it home. I got out easy saying i felt a little nauseous. I went home and cooked Fish then waited for Charlie. When Charlie came home, he wasn't alone. There was an old man in a wheel chair, which i was guessing was Billy Black, then there was a younger man. Cute i had to admit . They all came in the house.

"Hey, Bella." said Charlie, smiling. "do you remember Billy, and Jacob?" well i obviously didn't remember Jacob, but i remembered Billy a little.

"Not really." I replied getting out more stuff to make more fish. "but its nice to meet you." I smiled at them.

"Well this is Billy Black, and his son Jacob Black." he introduced them.

"hey Bella." both of the Black boys greeted. i waved a hand. Billy and Charlie went into the living room, and i heard the T.V. turn on and football playing. I wasn't sure yet if Jacob went so I stayed and kept making the fish. i heard the chair screech out from under the table. I guess he didn't leave.

"Hey, so Bella, how old are you now?" he asked starting a conversation.

"I'm seventeen. So are you am i right?" I asked back. he was cute, why not flirt a little?  
He laughed a little. A rugged laugh. "No. I'm sixteen." he grinned. "But everybody says i don't look like I'm sixteen though."

"yeah well you don't look like it." i grinned back. "oh! I remember your sisters now. where are they?" I asked him, while looking out the window, as if they would show up any second.

"Oh. Well one is at Washington State University, and the other is married and living in Hawaii. "

"Wow. Married huh? That was quick." i stated shocked.

"yeah."

The fish smelled done so i finished it and handed out the food to our guests. Me, Jacob, Charlie, and Billy, was order we sat on the couch. The other three were smiling and happy to be watching football, while I, on the other hand, was not so excited to watch. About after an hour of watching football, I excused myself do my homework upstairs. I finished, and everybody left. Jacob was enthusiastic and gave me a hug, but that was about it for the night.

The next day at lunch i kept getting odd glances from Edward. I would catch his eye sometimes, then blush and look away.

I decided i wanted to go to Science today. It's stupid to skip science just because of one person. Plus its not like i can avaoid it forever. The bell rang and as usual, Mike and Angela both walked me to class. I stopped right outside of the door, took a deap breath and plunged forward into the classroom.

* * *

**Will you plz review? i will make the author happy! and happy authors come up with happy stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own the characters. At all. Not even a little.**

**Heyhey! Happy Easter ppl! I hope everybody is having fun! I was debating on waiting another day to post this... im not sure if anybody will be reading this tomorrow. But hey can anybody guess how old I am!? Jw. If u guess correct I will mention yew! **

**I WANTED TO THANK Quinnandseth'sgirl15 and Rosa-Leigh FOR ACTUALLY COMMENTING OR PUTTING THIS ON FAVS. I wont be so nice this time... FREAKING REVIEW OR ELSE! Hahaha jk! But plz review! C'mon im bein cool about it. **

**

* * *

**

I walked in and sat down next to him, not sure what to expect, really. I kept my head toward the front of the room. When he turned towards me.

"Hello." he said. His voice was beautiful. Charming bells. I looked at his perfectly chizzled face, only slightly speechless. O so he was speaking to me now?

"Uh, hi." I replied dully.

"Your Bella am I correct?" he asked me.

"Yes, but how do you know my name?" I hadn't exactly told him.

"Well, everybody around here knows who you are... and I have heard you prefer Bella." he said as if it was obvious. Well... I guess it kind of was.

"Oh..." well what else was there to say really?

We went back to paying attention to class, not for long though.

"So. Do you like the rain?" he questioned.

"Not really." I frowned slightly.

"And why not?"

"I don't really like any cold, wet thing." He stiffened a little at that sentence. Wonder what I said. I looked in to his eyes at that moment. His eyes were an unnatural shade of gold. Definitely unlike last week when I was certain his eyes were pitch black.

"Hey did you get contacts?" I asked him, curious.

"Uh, no." he said and was instantly interested in his papers. The bell rang and he was once again the first one out of his seat. Well maybe he was suppose to meet somebody.

Once i was home, Charlie waiting for me, instead of vise versa.

"Hey Bells! We are going to Billy's tonight for dinner!" He hollered exitedly. It brightened my mood a little any ways, i still wasn't too pleased with Edward. "Okay." I smiled at him. He said he would be down stairs waiting for me, until I was ready. Like that took long. I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth, and hair, then came back down.

"Ready, Bells?" he asked, only glancing up at me. He was holding a shiny pink wrapped present.

"Who's birthday is it? I could have helped wrap." I said, noticing the poor wrapping job, that I could have easily prevented.

"Nope Bells. You will see." he said grinning slyly. This, obviously, made me a little nervous.

"Well, if it's Jake's, or Billy's, I think you got the wrapping paper kinda wrong." I said while giggling a little to myself. That would be a sight if Charlie decided to give Jake a shiny pink present. I could almost imagine his face already. His dark eyebrows knitted together with confusion, maybe even amusement. I knew that he definitely wouldn't take it seriously. He couldn't take anything serious.

* * *

We pulled into his drive way, then walked inside. The lights were off, but I didn't question it. Maybe they were all in the back yard. When I took another step in, everybody jumped from everything possible to hide behind, then screamed,

"SURPRISE!", making me jump, trip and land on a nearby end table, knocking the lamp that was resting on there, right onto the floor. Jake ran out from behind the couch and helped me, then the lamp back up.

"What are you guys doing!?" I whispered to him.

"A surprise for all of your birthdays?" he told me in what sounded like a question.

"Why? It isn't even my birthday!"

"That's why I said all. Charlie felt bad he hadn't made it to one of your birthday's in a long time, so we are celebrating all of them now." he said grinning at me. I gave up and decided I can't argue my way out of this. So I smiled and looked around at my party throwers, then realized I didn't actually know a lot of them, well I noticed a few, like Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ben, and Eric, but the rest I didn't know.

"Jake, who are these people?" I asked him, while hiding partly behind him. He has grown quite a bit since I last saw him, I can no longer see over his shoulder.

"Your friends." he replied obviously.

"Besides the people I already know." I hissed at him. He laughed and walked forward, to the tall, dark people that looked like, well, him.

"Bella, this is, Embery, Quill, Leah, and Seth." he pointed to each. You could tell Leah and Seth were related, there eyes were the same. Leah was also a little intimidating. She had this certain huskiness that made me think she could beat the crap out of me if I even looked at her wrong. Seth on the other hand was littler, cute. Only little boy cute though. The other two looked almost identical. Russet skin, long thick hair, and beautiful dark eyes.

"Everybody, meet Bella." he introduced me. I waved, then the usual blush lit up my face. Once everything started to settle down I made my way over to Charlie.

"Why did you do this?" I asked him, sneaking up behind him. He jumped only a little then turned to me, smiling, obviously not bothered by my annoyance.

"Because, I have missed plenty of your birthdays. I know this wont make up for all of them, but I decided it might be a start." he explained, still grinning.

"Then why couldn't you wait for my REAL birthday?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together. That idea seemed more plausible to me.

"Because. I didn't feel like it. Plus that would make me even more behind."

"You still didn't have to." I argued, "I wasn't mad you never made it, I understood. You didn't want to fly all the way across the country, just for a birthday."

"Bella. Will you stop arguing. Just enjoy yourself, please." he almost pleaded.

Well you know it really wouldn't kill me. I shrugged. "Okay dad." I smiled at him, and gave him a hug. "Thank you." he whispered in my ear.

I walked into the circle that formed with the people from my school.

"Hey guys!" I said while entering the circle.

"Hey, Bells." everybody answered. "How did you guys know to come?" I asked just thinking of that. I was sure I didn't tell them.

"Charlie told us." Angela said, then went back to talking vividly with Ben.

"That was pretty sweet of him Bella." Mike added on.

"Well, yeah. Im just not a big fan of surprises." I admitted to the group. Some laughed but none really responded. It's okay. I didn't expect them to. I sat in the circle for a little while, listening in on their conversation, then decided to go get a drink. When I turned around, Angela stopped me.

"Hey, Bella? I need your advice." she said in a low whisper, then dragged me into a hallway, to the right.

"I really like Ben, and I want to ask him on a date, but you know, I don't know what to say, or do." she told me in one, surprisingly long breath. I looked at him. He was talking to Eric, but searching for Angela. It wasn't hard to tell he liked her.

"I'm really not the best person, to ask, but I think you should, take charge, and just ask him straight out." I gave the most truthful answer I could supply.

"Do you think he even likes me?" she worriedly asked.

"Would I be telling you to ask him if I thought he didn't? You two would be a perfect couple, really." I smiled at her.

"Okay Bella! I believe you." she giggled and fast walked to Ben. Im glad I can be helping somebody somehow. I walked back towards the punch, poured myself a full glass, then turned around, leaning against the counter, and watching the rest of the party. I scanned the room. Then landed on Jacob, arm wrestling with what I think was Embery. Curious to how and when he will die I looked at his death date. HOLY CROW!!!! 2350!

I felt my eyes bulge, and then I inhaled the punch. I bent over in a coughing fit. Only I could be able to choke to death on a liquid. Jacob came over and patted my back until the coughing subsided.

"Hahaha, Bells? You okay?" he said while still chuckling at my suffocation, which is a really mean way to put it.

*cough* "uh yeah." my voice sounded strained. It still tickled, but not enough to cough again. I looked above his head once more. The numbers were the same, 2350, he died of old age. I knitted my eyebrows together at him. He looked down at himself felling the self-consciousness I unknitted them, but was still confused beyond repair.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jacob asked, while looking worried at me. The entire party's eyes were on me now.

"Oh, nothing. I just need to go home. Thanks for the party Jake, it was wonderful, really." I covered while backing out the door.

"Thank you everyone." I smiled and closed the door before anybody could argue.

I woke up to the sunlight spread across my bed, in the shape of my window. I smiled and stretched up toward the ceiling. Today would be good. I chose the my blue eyelet lace shirt I wore on my last day in Arizona. I did my usual morning routine, then went to school, half the time thinking about why the Cullen's and Black's death dates were so off. I decided last night, that my brain was playing things on me around the two.

I arrived at school, searching the parking lot for any sign of the silver Volvo I had seen Edward leave in yesterday. Dejectedly I pulled into a parking spot, as I wasn't having luck finding him. Maybe he will come later.

I sat down at the lunch table with a tray full of assorted foods in front of me, but not quite as hungry now that I discovered, the Cullens STILL aren't here.

"Hey, Bells. What was wrong last night at the party? You seemed a little coco-loco." Jess commented as I sat down.

"Really nothing. I Just felt a little sick." I glanced at the Cullens table again.

"They aren't here you know. pulls them out whenever the weather is nice, they go like camping or something." she observed I was obviously looking. She took another bite of salad.

"Oh. Okay."

The bell rang and the people with me scattered. Except for Angela, and Mike, of course. We stood side by side all walking down the hall to biology. Angela glanced over at Mike,

"Mike, can talk to Bella for a sec?"

"Sure..." he frowned a little but complied by walking ahead of us.

"Hey, Angie, What's up?" her face lit up.

"OMGE! Okay well I asked Ben out to the prom coming soon and he totally agreed then asked ME on at date!" she was practically squealing, she was so exuberant.

"Wow! Really Angela? That's great! Im so happy for you! You have to come this weekend with me and Jessica to go shopping for dresses in Port Angeles!" It wouldn't hurt... I needed new books any ways.

"Sure, but I didn't even know Jess had a date yet." I questioned.

"Well, she doesn't. She is expecting Mike to ask her soon." she explained.

"He probably will."

I left the parking lot, knowing already he wasn't there. I was right. When I got home, I cooked breakfast for diner in the form of, omelets, and bacon. Charlie came home, hung up his belt, and sat down for diner with me.

"Do you want to open your presents soon? You forgot to last night." Charlie commented while taking another bite of the cheese oozing out of the omelet.

"You really didn't have to buy anything." I replied staring down the salt and pepper shakers.

"Bells. You promised you wouldn't argue with mea bout this." he reminded me sternly.

"Okay." I complied.

As soon as we were done, he told me to wait at the table as he brought back the present I remember seeing stashed on a table, in the corner of the room, yesterday.

"Okay. Open em Bells." he pushed the presents toward me. I grabbed the shiny pink one from Charlie. I unwrapped the crinkly paper and set it aside, doe eyed at the present before me. It was a sterling silver necklace (ISN'T STERLING THE GOOD STUFF? I CANT REMEMBER!) With shimmering diamonds collected in the center. It was beautiful! I felt my jaw drop.

"Char- Dad! Is this real!?" I asked turning it in circles, marveling.

"Yep. I have been meaning to give it to you for awhile, but figured this would be better." he grinned obviously pleased with himself. I didn't feel like arguing on this one. I was too busy being thankful to have such a good father. That present blew the rest away by far. Not that I wasn't grateful for the other presents I got, it's just that I knew that was the only one I would remember two years from now.

The next day I wore a green tee-shirt, with a white waffle printed long sleeve shirt underneath. It worked perfectly with my necklace. Im not usually this arrogant, I was just extremely proud of my necklace.

I pulled into the parking lot, sure Edward would be here today, seeing as it was pouring outside. I turned into the parking lot, and sure enough, there was a shiny silver volvo. I smiled and parked a close as I could get to his car, which was across the aisle.

I lunch, my theory was proven correct. I sat down, then waited for Biology. Having to listen to Lauren brag all lunch put a bit of a damper on waiting, but I could live.

"Hey Bella, your necklace is tight! Did you open our presents? Did you like mine?" Tyler asked fifty questions all at once every time I saw him, I swear.

"Yeah my dad gave it to me," I held my necklace up making sure Lauren saw it, just to tick her off, "Yeah I opened your present, Ty. I loved the fuzzy socks." I thought back to the green fuzzy toe socks.

"I knew you would." he grinned, pleased.

"I'm actually wearing them right now. They are comfortable." I laughed, while pulling up my pants to show him the warm fabric underneath. Most people laughed. Except for Lauren of course. She acted like I was nonexistent. I have no idea what the heck her problem was anyway. The bell rang and we went to class. Once inside, I sat at my desk, and Mike came up.

"Hey Bella. I was, uh, wondering if you would like to go to the, uh, dance. With me?" she asked slowly.

"Oh, well I thought you were going to ask Jessica." I replied.

"Well, I wanted to see your answer first." I smiled at me sweetly.

"Mike, I'll be out of town, im going to port Angeles, so I think you should ask Jessica." I replied quietly as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

"Okay." said dejectedly as he walked back to his desk. Edward looked over at me.

"Hello Bella." he gave me that crooked grin that was already melting me. My heart started to beat at an irregular beat. He chuckled lowly. So low I wasn't sure I heard it.

"Hey." I replied.

He leaned towards me and whispered.

"I like your socks." then laughed more.

"O so you noticed?"

"How could I not? There was a beautiful girl flashing people with lime green across the cafeteria. Wasn't he just perfect?

"So I heard you are going to port Angeles soon? I was planning on going... I need some new music. Would you like to go with me?" he asked me while looking my in the eyes. There is no way I can say no to something as perfect as him. His eyes entranced me as I replied with a simple

"Yes."

* * *

**sooooo you should really review! i think i might cry if you dont. i mean plz! i got 32 veiw but 1 review! un-frickin-fair! **

**its right here! you know you want to...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. im so sorry. I have been extremely busy lately. For instance, I have moved 4 times in 3 month, and my parents and now getting a divorce, and within the hour, I am flying to texas, for a month. Im so sorry everybody, but with the little time I have had, I finished the chapter, but as, before I was using my grandmas computer, the story wasn't saved to my laptop. I promise, I will find a way to get it back up, I promise! Have a good summer,**

**Love, Alexis Jo Cullen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey! i was reading the reviews and a lot of people said my story is like Death Note.... whats Death Note? lol. i seriously have no idea! well, aparently i think like whoever did that. :) Im sorry that i took so long to update, as soon as i flew back from Texas turns out the airport threw my bag around and the fan got broken on my laptop. I had it turned back on Yesterday, but it hasnt been letting me put the story back on so im re typing it onto this. This chapter isnt as long as usual but i figured you guys had waited long enough and i should probably post something. Plus thank you so much for nominating me the best Bella. im flattered! really. anyway i would put the site here but it wont let me go to it. im sorry. **

**

* * *

**

I lay sideways on my bed, feet up against the wall, and my head dangling off of the opposite side of my bed, wondering, if this, trip, with Edward Cullen would be considered a date. I'm not all that sure, but it's not as if i am about to ask him. I wonder if he is thinking the same thing. I jumped as i heard the shrill ring of the phone, breaking my train of thought, along with the echoing silence that has overtaken the house. I ran down the stairs, thankfully not tripping, and swiftly answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Bells, it's Jessica, GUESS WHAT!?" I sighed this was bound to become a story.  
"hey Jess whats up?"  
"OMYGAWD! okay well Mike asked me to the dance and like he walked up, and i was just like standing there and....." by then i had zoned out, now concentrated on a spot of grime plastered to the counter, i knew as soon as Jessica hung up the phone i was bound to tackle the flith.  
"Bella? Helloooo?" oops.  
"Oh, sorry Jess, what?"  
"Well do you want to?" she asked expectantly. ummm.  
"want to what?"  
"come to Port Angeles with me and Angela, to go dress shopping." hmmm lets see, around an hour drive with Jessica probably drilling me with questions the whole ride. but then again Angela could take some of it, and im sure Jess was wondering about Angela and Ben.  
"sure, why not?" i agreed  
"okay thanks, next saturday after school bye!" with that note she hung up before i could reply. o well. thats Jessica for you.  
Well a day with them wont be so bad. I just have to run it past Charlie, but i highly doubt he will mind. I stole the wash cloth from the sink and scrubbed at the grime on the counter, then slowly trudged back up the stairs, and flopped back down on my bed, thinking about what the Cullen's and Black's death dates could possibly mean.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEPP. ung. A pale, ghostly hand streached out from the lump hiding in my comforter searching for the off button my my screaming alarm clock. I stiffly sat up, yawning. I imagine my hair looked somewhat like a dry, shaggy, unkempt mop. I sighed and got out of bed, then getting ready. i sat down in my computer chair once done, and glanced out of my window. Joy, rain. Well i imagine that my mother has e-mailed me multiple times, probably something about how if i dont type back, she will call Charlie. I pressed the power button on my anchient computer, and waited as it slowly hummed to life. i scooted my chair back and flung my arms out, then started spinning. During my spinning frenzy, my hand happened to streach far enough to slap my Wuthering Heights book straight off of my desk and i watched helpless as it flew out my window. I dashed to my window and looked down at the Vicious book eating mud puddle lurking at the trunk of the tree next to my window. I sprinted down the stairs as fast as i could without tripping and falling the whole way down, and charged out to the puddle. i snatched my book from the jaws of the filthy puddle under my feet, and glared at the mud soaked pages of my favorite book.  
"Ahhhhhh!" i growled and huffed back up the stairs, carefully replacing my book and slamming the window shut hard enough to make the glass plane shutter. I turned around and put back to sleep my barely working computer. My book chase this morning took up most of my time for typing back my mother.

"Hey, Bells!" Eric said cheerily as i walked up to our lunch table.  
"Hey." i replied as i scooted my chair in next to Angela and Ben. They have been inseperable since the party. i smiled.  
"so... do you want to come to La Push with us for a Bon fire?" Eric asked with hopeful eyes. i glanced around the table and saw everybody was watching, and realized the question was from from everybody.  
"what about the constant rain, Eric?" i asked. well they live here, you would think they would know better.  
"weatherman says sunshine! WHOOO!" he slapped hands with Mike  
"Yeah come on Bella, we all want you there!" Mike added on. Jessica shot a glare my way.  
"Okay okay ill come!"  
"Sweet! Come to Mikes store at 10 okay? Saturday!" Eric said, then the bell rang separating everybody to their classes.

I was hoping to beat Edward to class, but as usual he was there first, sitting promptly in his seat. He was always so _proper_. I felt a twnge of jelousy, but toned it back when i remembered he invited ME to go with him to Port Angeles. He doesnt do that to many girls. Well, actually from what i've heard he hasnt done it to ANY girls. I smiled and sat next to him.  
"Hi Bella." He grinned at me, as i lost my internal battle to keep my heart beating regularly.  
"Hey" i replied weekly.  
"so Bella, i was thinking that this date of ours could possibly be fun, and im exited." i felt my heart flutter with exitement.  
"that is, if its okay with you." he added, sounding more careful about his wording.  
"yeah, im fine with that." i smiled at him and bit my lip. I think those darn butterflies in my stomach might just be throwing parties. The teacher walked in and we both attempted to pay attention, but we both knew that wasnt really what was happening. I caught him glacing sideways at me, but who am i to talk? i was doing the same. I smiled. I guess he answered my question about wether our trip can be considered a date or not.

* * *

**A/N: hey! well this was tuff. i finished it a first time of re typing it on this and my internet shut off while i was saving. so i finally finsihed! **


End file.
